


red is sus

by Anonymous



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kylo Ren gets what he deserves ;)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous, Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	red is sus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



Chewbacca howled in grief as his best friend fell into the abyss. Han was gone, and there wasn't even a body to mourn. Even worse, he'd been killed by his own son. Or the person who had once been Ben Solo. Did that name have any meaning anymore? Or had Kylo Ren given himself completely to the Dark Side?

Chewbacca picked up his bowcaster. He tried to aim at Kylo, but he couldn't do it. Not only was there a pang of sympathy for the child he had once known and cared for, but he was literally prevented from taking revenge. Stupid mechanics.

He had to be quick; Poe Dameron and the Resistance might blow up Starkiller Base any minute! Chewbacca instead adjusted his aim, and this time it flew true. It hit the Emergency Meeting button on the opposite side of the base.

"Okay, so Kylo Ren did it, right?" said Finn. "We all saw."

"No you didn't!" said Kylo angrily. "There wasn't even a body, so how could you report it?"

"Someone must have called an emergency meeting," said Rey.

"Rrrrow!" said Chewie.

"I think your voice chat is bad," Finn said. "Try reconnecting."

"It must have been Rey!" said Kylo. "She's really strong with the Force, she could project an illusion and then disappear into the vent or something."

"Yeah, why is she even walking around with my robot?" Poe complained. "He's mine, give him back."

"Don't listen to him," said Rey. "Kylo definitely did it, Finn and I saw the whole thing. Chewie, too. Right, Chewie?"

"Arrwooaw!" said Chewie.

"I was just about to fix this lightsaber," Maz said, "and then you called this meeting, and that interrupted all my progress. Now I have to go all the way back to Takodana."

"Well, we were about to blow up Starkiller Base, potentially killing Finn and everyone else on the ground," Poe pointed out. "And this meeting magically stopped the danger, so that's actually a net win."

"We're running out of time," said Finn. "Please vote for Kylo."

The votes came in, anonymized by the network. One for Rey. Two people skipped voting. The other six had voted for Kylo, who was thrown into the abyss. He was still wearing the mask, so there was no reveal.

"Quick," said Finn, "we gotta get off this planet before the Resistance attacks!" They sprinted to the _Millennium Falcon_ and nervously revved the engine.

"Joke's on them," said Kylo, who was now an angry ghost. "The hyperdrive's busted. That thing will never fly." As he attempted to gloat in his posthumous success, the hyperdrive sputtered to life, and the _Falcon_ took off from Starkiller Base as Poe and the others closed in.

"How is that possible?" Kylo raged. "They didn't have time to fix it after my sabotage, they were all voting."

"True," said the spirit of Han Solo. "But I figured you'd be up to your old tricks, so I took the liberty of reconnecting the wires."

"How are you even a ghost? That's not how the Force works."

Han shrugged. "Guess you need me for your redemption arc."

"Oh, great," said Kylo. He may have been dead, but apparently, his struggles were just beginning.


End file.
